customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of programs broadcast by Time Warner Cable Kids
Here are the list of programs that aired on AMC Kids (formerly Time Warner Cable Kids) in random order. on September 26th, 2015, Time Warner Cable Kids was rebranded and renamed AMC Kids. a new television channel owned by Ayden P. & American Movie Classics. Programs Current Programming Time Warner Cable Kids Logo.png|Time Warner Cable Kids Frances Title Card.png|Frances Caillou Title Card.png|Caillou Arthur Title Card.png|Arthur Care Bears Title Card.png|Care Bears Clifford the Big Red Dog Title Card.png|Clifford the Big Red Dog Clifford's Puppy Days.png|Clifford's Puppy Days Curious George Tilte Card.png|Curious George Sesame Street Title Card.png|Sesame Street Barney & Friends Title Card.png|Barney & Friends (1992-2010) The Wiggles Title Card.png|The Wiggles WordWorld Title Card.png|WordWorld Dinosaur Trian Title Card.png|Dinosaur Train The Adventures of Chuck and Friends Title Card.png|The Adventures of Chuck and Friends The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! Title Card.png|The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! Super Why! Title Card.png|Super Why! (2007-2012) Bear in the Big Blue House Title Card.png|Bear in the Big Blue House (2007-2016) Toopy and Binoo Title Card.png|Toopy and Binoo My Little Pony Title Card.png|My Little Pony Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Title Card.png|Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Timmy Time Title Card.png|Timmy Time Martha Speaks Title Card.png|Martha Speaks Franklin and Friends Title Card.png|Franklin and Friends The Doodlebops Title Card.png|The Doodlebops Between the Lions Title Card.png|Between the Lions (2000-2010) Angelina Ballerina The Next Steps Title Card.png|Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps Elmo's World Title Card.png|Elmo's World Fifi and the Flowertots Title Card.png|Fifi and the Flowertots Roary the Racing Car Title Card.png|Roary the Racing Car Franny's Feet Title Card.png|Franny's Feet Pinky Dinky Doo Title Card.png|Pinky Dinky Doo Play with Me Sesame Title Card.png|Play with Me Sesame The Nee Adventures of Beased of Jacob Title Card.png|The Nee Adventures of Beased of Jacob (1998-2001) Maryoku Yummy Title Card.png|Maryoku Yummy Sid the Science Kid Title Card.png|Sid the Science Kid Miffy and Friends Title Card.png|Miffy and Friends VeggieTales Title Card.png|VeggieTales Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends Title Card.png|Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends Connie the Cow Title Card.png|Connie the Cow Pajanimals Title Card.png|Pajanimals The Backyardigans Title Card.png|The Backyardigans Wild Kratts Title Card.png|Wild Kratts Babar and the Adventures of Badou Title Card.png|Babar and the Adventures of Badou Poppy Cat Title Card.png|Poppy Cat Mike the Knight Title Card.png|Mike the Knight Yo Gabba Gabba Title Card.png|Yo Gabba Gabba! Justin Time Title Card.png|Justin Time Gofrette Title Card.png|Gofrette Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood Title Card.png|Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood LazyTown Title Card.png|LazyTown Bananas in Pyjamas Title Card.png|Bananas in Pyjamas Peppa Pig Title Card.png|Peppa Pig Octonauts Title Card.png|Octonauts Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs Title Card.png|Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs WordGirl Title Card.png|WordGirl Charlie and Lola Title Card.png|Charlie and Lola Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures Title Card.png|Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures Olivia Title Card.png|Olivia Guess How Much I Love You Title Card.png|Guess How Much I Love You Doc McStuffins Title Card.png|Doc McStuffins Rolie Polie Olie Title Card.png|Rolie Polie Olie Chloe's Closet Title Card.png|Chloe's Closet Guess with Jess Title Card.png|Guess with Jess Wild Animal Baby Explorers Title Card.png|Wild Animal Baby Explorers Raggs Title Card.png|Raggs Gaspard and Lisa Title Card.png|Gaspard and Lisa Roll Play Title Card.png|Roll Play Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom Title Card.png|Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom Tree Fu Tom Title Card.png|Tree Fu Tom Peter Rabbit Title Card.png|Peter Rabbit Henry Hugglemonster Title Card.png|Henry Hugglemonster The Fresh Beat Band Title Card.png|The Fresh Beat Band PAW Patrol Title Card.png|PAW Patrol The Chica Show Title Card.png|The Chica Show Animal Atlas Title Card.png|Animal Atlas Zou Title Card.png|Zou Make Way for Noddy Title Card.png|Make Way for Noddy Peg + Cat Title Card.png|Peg + Cat Sammy's Story Shop Title Card.png|Sammy's Story Shop Stella and Sam Title Card.png|Stella and Sam Zerby Derby Title Card.png|Zerby Derby Cyberchase Title Card.png|Cyberchase Shaun the Sheep Title Card.png|Shaun the Sheep Lily's Driftwood Bay Title Card.png|Lily's Driftwood Bay Dinopaws Title Card.png|Dinopaws Astroblast Title Card.png|Astroblast! Earth to Luna Title Card.png|Earth to Luna! Boj Title Card.png|Boj Rastamouse Title Card.png|Rastamouse Finley the Fire Engine Title Card.png|Finley the Fire Engine The Hive Title Card.png|The Hive The Secret World of Benjamin Bear Title Card.png|The Secret World of Benjamin Bear LarryBoy The Cartoon Adventures Title Card.png|LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures small potatoes title card.png|Small Potatoes Space Racers Title Card.png|Space Racers Little Charley Bear Title Card.png|Little Charley Bear Raa Raa the Noisy Lion Title Card.png|Raa Raa the Noisy Lion Five Minutes More Title Card.png|Five Minutes More Blaze and the Monster Machines Title Card.png|Blaze and the Monster Machines Doozers Title Card.png|The Doozers Trucktown Title Card.png|Trucktown It's a Big Big World Title Card.png|It's a Big Big World (2016-present) *''Abby's Flying Fairy School'' (August 14, 2013-present) *''The Adventures of Chuck and Friends'' (May 11, 2010-present) *''The Adventures of Little Audrey'' (October 4, 1993-present) *''The Adventures of Massey Ferguson'' (August 29, 2011-present) *''The Adventures of Paddington Bear'' (February 18, 2012-present) *Allegra's Window (May 15, 1998-present) *''Andy Pandy'' (July 21, 2013-present) *''Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps (May 5, 2011-present) *Animal Atlas'' (November 27, 2013-present) *''Arthur'' (September 2, 1996-present) *''Astroblast!'' (July 12, 2014-present) *''Babar and the Adventures of Badou'' (February 14, 2011-present) *''Baby Huey'' (January 2, 1995-present) *''Baby Looney Tunes'' (September 5, 2006-present) *Baby Looney Tunes Return Again (December 5,2017 present) *''The Backyardigans'' (October 11, 2004-present) *Bananas In Pajamas (October 4, 1993-present) *''Bananas in Pyjamas'' (CGI animated series) (September 3, 2012-present) *''Barney & Friends'' (April 6, 1992-present) *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' (October 20, 2007-present) *''The Berenstain Bears (September 14, 1985-present) *Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures'' (September 3, 2012-present) *''Between the Lions'' (April 3, 2000-present) *''The Big Comfy Couch (October 4, 1993-present) *Big Sister & Little Brother'' (July 23, 2009-present) *''Biscuit the Little Yellow Puppy'' (November 25, 1999-present) *''Blaze and the Monster Machines'' (October 13, 2014-present) *Blues Clues (September 8, 1996-present) *''Blue's Room'' (August 2, 2004-present) *''Bob the Builder'' (November 28, 1998-present) *''Boj (May 19, 2014-present) *The Book Of Pooh (November 15, 2011-present) *Splash and Bubbles'' (November 23, 2016-present) *Bunnytown (November 10, 2007-present) *''Button Moon '' (March 23, 2001-present) *''Caillou'' (September 4, 2000-present) *''Care Bears (October 4, 1993-present) *The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!'' (September 6, 2010-present) *''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show'' (April 4, 2000-present) *''Casper and Friends'' (August 23, 2014-present) *''Charlie and Lola (November 7, 2005-present) *The Chica Show'' (November 5, 2013-present) *''Chloe's Closet'' (September 3, 2012-present) *''Chloe and Friends'' (August 25, 2013-present) *[http://customtimewarnercablekids.wikia.com/wiki/Clangers Clangers] (June 15, 2015-present) *''Clifford the Big Red Dog'' (September 4, 2000-present) *''Clifford's Puppy Days (September 15, 2003-present) *Cookie Monster's Crumby Pictures (August 30, 2014-present) *Connie the Cow'' (September 8, 2003-present) *''Curious George (September 4, 2006-present) *Cyberchase (January 20, 2002-present) *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (September 3, 2012-present) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (March 20, 2010-present) *Dinopaws'' (September 8, 2014-present) *''Dinosaur Train'' (September 8, 2009-present) *''Doc McStuffins'' (March 23, 2012-present) *''The Doodlebops'' (April 9, 2005-present) *''The Doozers (January 7, 2014-present) *Dora the Explorer (August 14, 2000-present) *Dora and Friends: Into the City (August 18. 2014-present) *Dot and Dash (September 6,1999 present) *Dragon Tales'' (September 6, 1999-present) *''Earth to Luna!'' (August 16, 2014-present) *''Eaten by Dogs (October 27, 2006-present) *Elmo's World'' (November 25, 1998-present) *''Elmo the Musical'' (September 17, 2014-present) *''Fifi and the Flowertots (September 26, 2007-present) *Finley the Fire Engine'' (June 4, 2014-present) *''Five Minutes More'' (September 15, 2014-present) *''Frances (August 8, 2009-present) *Franklin (November 10, 1997-present) *Franklin and Friends'' (June 19, 2012-present) *''Franny's Feet (July 8, 2006-present) *The Fresh Beat Band'' (August 24, 2009-present) *''The Furchester Hotel'' (June 28, 2015-present) *''Gaspard and Lisa'' (September 3, 2012-present) *''George Shrinks'' (September 4, 2000-present) *''Go, Diego, Go!'' (September 6, 2005-present) *''Gofrette'' (September 3, 2012-present) *''Guess How Much I Love You (September 3, 2012-present) *Guess with Jess'' (September 3, 2012-present) *''Gullah Gullah Island'' (May 15, 1998-present) *Handy Manny (September 16, 2006-present) *''Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs'' (September 3, 2012-present) *''Henry Hugglemonster'' (April 15, 2013-present) *Higglytown Heroes (September 12, 2004-present) *''The Hive'' (December 25, 2014-present) *''Hip Hop Harry'' (March 26, 2009-present) *Imagination Movers (September 6, 2008-present) *''In the Night Garden'' (March 12, 2013-present) *It's A Big Big World (January 2, 2006-present) *Jack's Big Music Show (September 12, 2005-present) *''Justin Time (April 22 2012-present) *Johnson and Friends'' (March 23, 2004-present) *Johnny & The Sprites (January 13, 2007-present) *Jojo's Circus (September 28, 2003-present) *''Kate & Mim-Mim'' (September 3, 2015-present) *''Kipper the Dog'' (December 14, 1998-present) *''The Koala Brothers'' (January 12, 2004-present) *''Lalaloopsy'' (March 1, 2013-present) *''The Lalaloopsy Treehouse Show'' (January 20, 2014-present) *''LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures'' (October 3, 2014-present) *''LazyTown'' (July 25, 2004-present) *''Let's Go Pocoyo'' (June 22, 2013-present) *''Lily's Driftwood Bay'' (January 3, 2014-present) *''Little Audrey and Friends'' (December 26, 1995-present) *''Little Bill'' (November 28, 1999-present) *''Little Bear'' (November 6, 1995-present) *''Little Charley Bear'' (June 2, 2014-present) *''Little Charmers(January 12, 2015-present) *Little Einsteins'' (October 9, 2005-present) *''Little People Place'' (January 25, 2015-present) *''Lost Treasure Hunt'' (November 12, 2015-present) *''Madeline'' (October 4, 1993-present) *''Make Way for Noddy'' (March 19, 2004-present) *Mama Mirebelle's Home Movies (September 8, 2007-present) *''The Many Adventures of Steve the Fire Truck'' (April 20, 2010-present) *''Martha Speaks'' (September 1, 2008-present) *''Maryoku Yummy'' (September 5, 2010-present) *''Maya the Bee'' (March 25, 2013-present) *''Mcdonald's Farm'' (February 10, 2004-present) *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (May 5, 2006-present) *''Miffy and Friends'' (April 7, 2003-present) *''Mike the Knight (March 1, 2012-present) *Milly, Molly (January 31, 2013-present) *Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (October 11, 2004-present) *My Friends Tigger & Pooh (May 12, 2007-present) *My Little Pony'' (October 10, 2010-present) *Mutt And Stuff (December 25, 2016 present) *''The Mysterious Cities of Gold'' (September 28, 2013-present) *''The New Adventures of Madeline'' (June 19, 2012-present) *''The New Charlie and Lola Show'' (August 29, 2014-present) *Ni Hao Kai Lan (February 7, 2008-present) *''Nina's World'' (September 9, 2015-present) *Nina's Little Fables (January 27 2019) *''Octonauts'' (September 3, 2012-present) *''Old Bear and Friends'' (March 21, 1996-present) *''Odd Squad (November 26, 2014-present) *Olivia'' (February 2, 2009-present) *''On Beyond Zebra'' (June 22, 2012-present) *Oobi (April 2, 2002-present) *''Oswald'' (August 20, 2001-present) *Out Of The Box (October 7, 1998-present) *''Pajanimals (November 8, 2008-present) *PAW Patrol'' (August 12, 2013-present) *PB&J Otter (March 15, 1998-present) *''Peg + Cat'' (October 7, 2013-present) *''Peppa Pig'' (January 3, 2011-present) *''Peter Rabbit (February 19, 2013-present) *Pingu (November 19, 2002-present) *Pinky Dinky Doo'' (April 5, 2005-present) *''Play with Me Sesame (April 1, 2002-present) *Poppy Cat (November 7, 2011-present) *Postman Pat Special Delivery Service'' (July 6, 2011-present) *''Q Pootle 5'' (April 4, 2013-present) *''Raa Raa the Noisy Lion'' (December 16, 2014-present) *''Raggs'' (September 3, 2012-present) *''The Raggy Dolls'' (August 12. 1997-present) *''Rainbow'' (May 28, 2001-present) *''Rastamouse'' (November 8, 2014-present) *''Richie Rich'' (September 27, 1998-present) *''Roary the Racing Car'' (June 28, 2008-present) *''Rob the Robot (January 10, 2014-present) *Rolie Polie Olie (October 4, 1998-present) *Roll Play'' (September 3, 2012-present) *''Ruff-Ruff, Tweet & Dave'' (February 14, 2015-present) *''Rupert'' (April 10, 1995-present) *''Sammy's Story Shop'' (December 23, 2013-present) *''Sandra, the Fairytale Detective'' (May 13, 2011-present) *''Sarah & Duck'' (February 18, 2013-present) *''Scoop and Doozie'' (September 17, 2001-present) *''The Secret World of Benjamin Bear'' (January 20, 2014-present) *''Sesame Street'' (November 10, 1969-present) *''Shaun the Sheep'' (September 11, 2014-present) *''Shaun the Sheep Championsheeps'' (September 11, 2014-present) *''Sheriff Callie's Wild West'' (July 28, 2015-present) *''Sid the Science Kid'' (September 1, 2008-present) *''Small Potatoes'' (April 27, 2014-present) *''Space Racers'' (May 3, 2014-present) *Special Agent Oso (April 4, 2009-present) *''Splash'N Boots'' (December 22, 2015-present) *''Stella and Sam'' (November 1, 2013-present) *''Sofia the First'' (January 11, 2013-present) *Stanley (September 15, 2001-present) *''StoryBots Super Songs'' (October 13, 2017-present) *''Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures'' (September 3, 2012-present) *''Super Why!'' (September 3, 2007-present) *''Super Wings (December 13, 2015-present) *Team Umizoomi (January 25, 2010-present) *Teletubbies (March 31, 1997-present) *Teletubbies Everywhere (July 1, 2003-present) *Thomas & Friends (September 6, 1984-present) *Tickety Toc (August 15, 2014-present) *Timmy Time (August 5, 2010-present) *Toopy and Binoo'' (January 3, 2005-present) *''Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom'' (November 21, 2013-present) *Toot & Puddle (November 16, 2008-present) *''Tree Fu Tom'' (April 22, 2013-present) *''The New Adventures of Beased of Jacob'' (September 7, 1998-present) *''Treetown'' (November 4, 1997-present) *''Treetown Funtown'' (July 6, 1999-present) *''Trucktown'' (May 25, 2014-present) *''The Triplets'' (January 25, 2002-present) *Tucky & Friends (June 25, 2001-present) *Top Wing (November 6,2017-present) *''Twirlywoos'' (May 8, 2015-present) *The Upside Down Show (October 16, 2006-present) *''VeggieTales'' (March 31, 2011-present) *''VeggieTales in the House'' (August 7, 2015-present) *''Wallykazam! (February 3, 2014-present) *Waybuloo'' (December 26, 2010-present) *''The Wiggles'' (May 7, 1998-present) *''Wild Animal Baby Explorers'' (January 12, 2012-present) *''The Wind in the Willows'' (November 25, 1997-present) *''Wishbone'' (October 9, 1995-present) *''Wizbit'' (May 4, 2001-present) *''Wild Kratts'' (January 3, 2011-present) *Willa's wild life (February 46,2019-present) *The Wonder Pets (March 3, 2006-present) *''WordGirl'' (September 3, 2007-present) *''WordWorld'' (September 3, 2007-present) *''The WotWots'' (February 27, 2010-present) *''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!'' (August 28, 2006-present) *''Yo Gabba Gabba! (August 20, 2007-present) *Yoho Ahoy Fun Time (November 7, 2013-present) *Zack & Quack'' (February 7, 2014-present) *''Zerby Derby (November 17, 2014-present) *Zobooamfoo (March 22, 1999-present) *Zou'' (December 29, 2013-present) Upcoming on Time Warner Cable Kids: The Channel: *Joe & Jack (January 3, 2017 - present) *Jungle Juntion (January 3, 2017 - present) *Kermit and Joey from Sesame Street (January 3, 2017 - present) *Mickey's Farm (January 3, 2017 - present) *Miss Grillo (January 3, 2017 - present) *Esme and Roy Former Programming Adventures from the Book of Virtues Title Card.png|Adventures from the Book of Virutes Animalia Title Card.png|Animalia Animal Jam Title Card.png|Animal Jam Babar Title Card.png|Babar The Beresntain Bears Title Card.png|The Beresntain Bears The Big Comfy Couch Title Card.png|The Big Comfy Couch Bill Nye the Science Guy Title Card.png|Bill Nye the Science Guy Boohbah Title Card.png|Boohbah Corduroy Title Card.png|Corduroy Dragon Tales Title Card.png|Dragon Tales Elliot Moose Title Card.png|Elliot Moose Fraggle Rock Title Card.png|Fraggle Rock George Shrinks Title Card.png|George Shrinks Ghostwriter Title Card.png|Ghostwriter The Hoobs Title Card.png|The Hoobs Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks Title Card.png|Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks Jay Jay the Jet Plane Title Card.png|Jay Jay the Jet Plane Kidsongs Title Card.png|Kidsongs Lamb Chop's Play-Along Title Card.png|Lamb Chop's Play-Along Little Bear Title Card.png|Little Bear Lomax, the Hound of Music Title Card.png|Lomax, the Hound of Music The Magic School Bus Title Card.png|The Magic School Bus Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Title Card.png|Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse Title Card.png|Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse Newton's Apple Title Card.png|Newton's Apple Image.jpg|PBS P Pals Panwapa Title Card.png|Panwapa Peep and the Big Wide World Title Card.png|Peep and the Big Wide World The Puzzle Place Title Card.png|The Puzzle Place Reading Rainbow Title Card.png|Reading Rainbow Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat Title Card.png|Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat Seven Little Monsters Title Card.png|Seven Little Monsters Shining Time Station Title Card.png|Shining Time Station Skinnamarink TV Title Card.png|Skinnamarink TV Storytime Title Card.png|Storytime Teletubbies Title Card.png|Teletubbies Timothy Goes to School Title Card.png|Timothy Goes to School ToddWorld Title Card.png|ToddWorld Tots TV Title Card.png|Tots TV Wimzie's House Title Card.png|Wimzie's House Wishbone Title Card.png|Wishbone The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss Title Card.png|The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss Zoboomafoo Title Card.png|Zoboomafoo ZOOM (with no title card).png|ZOOM *''Adventures in Wonderland'' (January 14, 1996-July 30, 2007) *''Adventures from the Book of Virtues (September 2, 1996-December 17, 2000) *Albert the Fifth Musketeer (December 27, 1996-April 25, 2000) *Albert's World Tour Adventure'' (September 22, 2011-December 21,2017) *''Animalia (November 11, 2007-March 5, 2009) *Animal Jam'' (February 24, 2003-August 28, 2005) *''Archibald the Koala'' (March 5, 2002-October 4, 2009) *''Babar (October 4, 1993-August 15, 1996) *The Big Comfy Couch (February 10, 2004-September 17, 2016) *Bill Nye the Science Guy (October 4, 1993-October 29, 1998) *Boohbah'' (April 14, 2003-September 23, 2006) (now currently October 13, 2014-present) *''Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie'' (February 10, 2004-September 17, 2016) *''The Busy World of Richard Scarry'' (June 25, 2004-July 8, 2016) *''Corduroy'' (September 4, 2000-October 19, 2006) (now currently September 3, 2012-present) *''Dragon'' (March 27, 2010-August 23, 2014) *''Elliot Moose'' (September 4, 2000-November 21, 2001) (now currently September 3, 2012-present) *''Fraggle Rock (June 19, 1992-November 4, 1997) (now currently June 6, 2004-present) *George Shrinks'' (September 4, 2000-March 8, 2006) (now currently April 4, 2010-present) *''Ghostwriter (October 4, 1993-March 30, 1995) *Henry's Amazing Animals '' (August 17, 2000-February 24, 2006) *''The Hoobs'' (November 7, 2001-March 7, 2002) *''Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks'' (September 7, 2003-March 23, 2008) *''Jay Jay the Jet Plane'' (June 11, 2001-November 25, 2005) (now currently December 30 2012-present) *''The Kidsongs Television Show (June 22, 1994-December 3, 2002) *Lamb Chop's Play-Along'' (October 4, 1993-April 16, 1997) *''The Littles'' (February 28, 1994-December 16, 2005) (now currently October 7, 2013-present) *''Little People'' (March 27. 2003-June 9, 2005) *''Lomax, the Hound of Music (February 24, - June 25, 2008) *The Magic School Bus (October 23, 1994-December 1, 1998) (now currently December 22, 2006-present) *Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse (September 4, 2000-May 5, 2002) (now currently May 18, 2004-present) *Mopatop's Shop'' (May 3, 2001-January 14, 2010) (now currently September 3, 2012-present) *''Jim Henson's Muppet Babies'' (September 15, 1994-September 17, 2016) (now currently October 7, 2013-present) *''Newton's Apple (October 4, 1993-July 22, 1998) *PBS P Pals'' (October 4, 1993-September 5, 1999) *''Panwapa'' (June 4, - July 30, 2008) *''Peep and the Big Wide World (March 19, 2004-February 8, 2008) (now currently October 13, 2014-present) *The Puzzle Place'' (November 18, 1994-December 1, 1998) *''Reading Rainbow'' (October 4, 1993-March 18, 2008) (now currently October 6, 2011-present) *''Rubbadubbers'' (September 1, 2003-June 14, 2008) (now currently September 3, 2012-present) *''Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat'' (September 3, 2001-September 10, 2005) (now currently October 13, 2014-present) *''Seven Little Monsters (September 4, 2000-April 1, 2003) (now currently September 8, 2004-present) *Shining Time Station'' (October 4, 1993-November 5, 1998) *''Skinnamarink TV (October 27, 1997-March 12, 1999) *Sooty's Amazing Adventures'' (August 14, 1999-March 6, 2004) *''Spot the Dog'' (December 17, 1995-September 28, 2004) *''Storytime (December 23, 1994-December 14, 1998) *Timothy Goes to School'' (September 4, 2000-April 29, 2005) (now currently October 7, 2013-present) *''The Treacle People'' (June 28, 1999-present-September 8,2017) *''ToddWorld'' (November 8, 2004 - May 17, 2013) (now currently October 7, 2013-present) *''Tots TV (October 4, 1993-October 21, 1998) *Wee 3 (June 5, 1997-April 23, 2003) *Wimzie's House'' (September 17, 1997-June 3, 2001) *''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss'' (October 13, 1996-April 20, 2005) *''ZOOM'' (January 4, 1999-February 4, 2006) (now currently July 3, 2015-present) Programming blocks *''The Preschool Club'' *''It's Storytime'' *''Let’s Go, Go, Go!'' *''The Goodnight Show'' *''Kids at the Movies'' Category:Lists Category:Custom Time Warner Cable Kids Wiki Category:Trailers from The Book of Pooh VHS Category:JAke and the neverland pirates Category:Jungle junction